La cita: ¡merlin saldra con otro!
by Solady
Summary: ¿Que harias cuando te enteras que tu amiga saldra con otro?¿extorcionarias a su gato?¿pedirias ayuda a tu mejor amigo? ¿que harias?... ¿por que me pasa esto a mi? merlin! saldra con OTRO...Historia totalmente hhr... ¿se atreven a leerla?


Primero que todo me debo disculpar, saque temporalmente mi otra historia de la net, por la simple razon que me carga dejar las cosas a medias y la idea no la tenia totalmente clara, eso no significa q no la volvere a subir, pero por el momento subire cosas que tenga completas y este 100 segura de ellas.

me despido con esta historia y ruego me perdonen por lo atolondrada xD un beso... Solady...

¿Que harias cuando te enteras que tu amiga saldra con otro?¿extorcionarias a su gato?¿pedirias ayuda a tu mejor amigo¿que harias?... ¿por que me pasa esto a mi? merlin! saldra con OTRO...

-----------------

---------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

LA CITA¡MERLIN SALDRA CON OTRO!

¡Esto era el colmo! Lo ultimo que necesitaba Hermione era a sus dos mejores amigos completamente asociados en su contra, lo que no entendía o acababa de asimilar, porque bueno, de entenderlo… lo entendía; era como una simple cita había convertido a los dos hombres en los que mas confiaba en una amenaza latente contra su persona y su pobre canela mascota.

Todo había comenzado hacia mas o menos una semana atrás, las clases seguían su curso normal, el séptimo curso no era tan estresante como ella pudo creerlo, sus notas, eran las mejores en los últimos 50 años según la misma jefa de casa, así que por lo tanto no significaba mayor problema para ella. Si, se consideraba una mujer normal a la edad de los 17 años, sin mayores complicaciones… ¡ah! bueno claro esta, su mayor obligación la cual compartía con su amigo, salvar al mundo mágico de un demente y loco mago obsesionado con la pureza de sangre; Pero fuera de eso era normal: se levantaba, acompañaba a sus amigos a clases, daban paseos en la orilla del lago, compartían locuras y escuchaban la cháchara que diariamente Ron hablaba. Si, todo era normal…

A pesar de todo lo bueno que ocurría a su alrededor, había una parte de ella no contenta con su aparente normalidad de vida, una parte que le gritaba salir a flote y disfrutar lo que al parecer se le estaba negado solo por ser Hermione… se sentía sola…¡si! Era humana, tenía sentimientos y era una chica al fin y al cabo, aunque a Ron le haya costado 4 años darse cuenta a los demás chicos de la escuela de magia y hechicería no y ahí se resumía su actual problema, había decidido aceptar una de las múltiples propuestas que se le ofrecían para salir el sábado al pueblo, y ¿Cómo lo tomaban sus amigos¡Aislándola!

Precisamente hoy que era el día de su cita se sentía más sola que si no la hubiese aceptado; ¡dichosa cita! más que alegría le había traído un sinfín de problemas, se había dado cuenta que entre mas la aislaban mas extrañaba a sus amigos, en especial a Harry. Le gustaba pensar que tenia un extraño poder sobre su amigo, no sabia porque el saber que Harry la tomaba mas en consideración que a otras chicas le producía una satisfacción que mas que agradarle la confundía, pero podía convivir con ello, es mas, _estaba acostumbrada a convivir con ello_, ahora que no lo tenia lo extrañaba a tal extremo de hacerla sentir inservible y eso le asustaba.

------------------------

Al otro lado del castillo se encontraban dos amigos aparentemente hablando, digo, aparentemente para aquella persona con un índice de audición más bajo que el común, porque para aquella persona normal eso lejos de ser una conversación tranquila se asemejaba a la tercera guerra mundial versión dual.

-Ron te digo que el ultimo plan no funciono- Harry se desespero, parecía que los planes que con tanto afán maquinaba con Ron no surtían efecto, y que en dos horas mas… ¡Dos horas! Hermione saldría con el idiota de Terry. -Lo mejor será que la dejemos salir, ya no se me ocurre que mas inventar.

-Harry, amigo, eres la mejor persona del planeta…que digo planeta¡universo! que conozco; a cualquiera le gustaría tenerte de amigo, hermano- Ron menos hiperventilado y un poco tranquilo bajo su tono de voz porque la gente de alrededor comenzaba a notar sus presencias, si supiera que toda esa gente ya los habían oído no hubiese evitado tener según el la "delicadeza" de bajar su voz.- pero sinceramente… ¡ERES EL HOMBRE MAS LENTO QUE HE VISTO Y MIRA QUE HE VISTO MUCHOS… ¿TENGO HERMANOS SABIAS?

-RON¿ PODRIAS CALLARTE?, NO ESTAS AYUDANDO MUCHO QUE DIGAMOS.

-¡NO ME HAGAS CALLAR!, PRIMERO SOY MAYOR QUE TU Y SEGUNDO… ¿enserio quieres dejarla ir?

-¿QUE PIENSAS QUE DE VERDAD QUIERO¿CREES QUE ME HUBIESE ARRIESGADO A SER RASGUÑADO SIN PIEDAD POR UN GATO LUNATICO, SOLO POR NADA?

-¡PUES DEJAME DECIR QUE TU ACTITUD DICE TODO LO CONTRARIO, ADEMAS... ¿COMO NO PUEDES CONTROLAR A CROOKSHANKS?, ES SOLO UN GATITO POR MERLIN!

Harry difería completamente de la definición que su amigo había aplicado a la mascota de su amiga, nooo si ese gato era todo menos un "gatito"; claro que la culpa del todo no la había tenido la mascota del diablo, sino que el mismo¡mira que hacerle caso a Ron y poner un hechizo a Crookshanks para ser un espía!, no si en ese momento les había parecido la idea mas brillante que pudiese pensar alguien en la faz de la tierra, era simple: solo tenían que entrar a la habitación de chicas, aturdir a Crookshanks, aplicarle el hechizo espía y tendrían la solución de todo lo que ocurría alrededor de Hermione, lo que incluía escuchar y ver todo lo que esta hacia y así estar alerta a cualquier intento de Terry de pedirle una cita a Hermione… ¿en que habían fallado por merlín?.. Ah si, en que no era cualquier gato, era el gato de ella y por el calamar gigante que ese animal sabia lo que era estar alerta, atacar y ser mas inteligente que cualquiera otro en su especie, y POR SUPUESTO que Terry no se iba a amedrentar por la "inocente charla educativa y amistosa" que había mantenido con Ron sobre "como vivir tranquilo tu ultimo año en el colegio y NO INVITAR A SALIR NI A AMIGAS NI HERMANAS".

Su problema había empezado al tener que aceptar inevitablemente que se encontraba _iluso_ y perdidamente enamorado y que lamentablemente aun no había reunido valor para contárselo a su amiga. Normalmente hubiese pedido consejo en ella para declararse como en los años anteriores, pero ahora era diferente… ella era la chica en cuestión y no era tan simple como con otras, era simplemente porque se trataba de ella, de Hermione, Hermione y Hermione…Y ahora un idiota con sonrisa de "yo me lo se todo y te voy a quitar a la chica" venia e intentaba arrebatarle lo que le correspondía desde siempre, SU Hemione.

-bueno- se dio cuenta que en realidad si estaban llamando la atención y decidió calmar los ánimos- lo que trato de decirte, y que no entendiste, es que si ella acepto salir con el bastardo de Terry será porque de verdad le interesa y bueno… que se yo¿perdí?

-¡¿PERDI?!... ¿PERDI?- Ron se encontraba atónito, jamás había visto a su amigo tan irracional y atontado desde que se le ocurrió montar en escoba a las 3 de la mañana con 2 litros de cerveza de mantequilla encima y caer sobre el sauce boxeador después de haber perdido el control y mira que eso si tenia explicación lógica, pero ¿esto? No la tenía, no se podía rendir así como así¡necesitaban ayuda externa¡Aplicar el plan B!, el plan que jamás hubiesen querido ocupar… necesitaban la ayuda de Ginny.- DEJAME DECIRTE AMIGO QUE ESA PALABRA NO SE ENCUENTRA EN NUESTRO VOCABULARIO,¡ACASO CUANDO LAS SERPIENTES QUERIAN NUESTRA COPA, SE LAS REGALAMOS?

-ehh… bueno Ron, no, pero si lo pones asi…

-NO, NO LO PONGO DE NINGUNA FORMA, ES EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO, PERO EN VEZ DE LA COPA ES HERMIONE, Y LAS SERPIENTES PASARIAN A SER TERRY

-¿no crees que exageras Ron?, es decir, claro que las serpientes y Terry son parecidos en lo detestable pero ¿Hermione con la copa?, discrepo totalmente…

-¡HARRY!, QUE ERES IDIOTA O QUE¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!

-LO SIENTO RON, ES QUE EN ESTE PUNTO DEL DIA, CUANDO QUEDAN TAN SOLO DOS HORAS PARA QUE SALGA DEL CASTILLO CON ESE TIPO, NO RACIONALIZO TANTO COMO "TU"

- Harry, hermano, cálmate, no es para levantar la voz¿quieres llamar la atención de todos y que nos descubran?

-…

-Harry¿me escuchas?

-lo siento Ron, hice como que no te escuche¿no es eso lo que ESTAS HACIENDO DESDE QUE LLEGAMOS ACA?

-relájate, relájate, y alégrate amigo, creo que he encontrado la solución a todos nuestros problemas… solo escucha y veras…

---------------------

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas de séptimo año…

-Lavander, te digo que yo misma escuche que Romilda se lo dijo a Joel y que este se lo contara a Amalia la bajita de segundo que es amiga de Teresa que lo dijo así sin más en la reunión de "chicas por una causa, corazón de bruja"

-¿estas segura Parvati¿no será como esa vez que dijiste que Seamus le contó a Dean que tiene un amigo del pueblo que le dijo que el director iba a quemar el colegio con nosotros dentro? … porque déjame decirte que esa vez…

-¿BUENO QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ?- dijo una desesperada Hermione que intentaba terminar un ensayo de pociones antes de arreglarse para su "esperada cita"

-HERMIONE, no te habíamos visto, disculpa, Parvati me estaba contando algo que es imposible así que no te preocupes el tema esta terminado.

-¿IMPOSIBLE?, aquí esta ella, pregúntaselo tu misma Lavander.

-esta bien, pero solo para que veas que esas reuniones no te están haciendo nada bien, ya escuchas cosas que no son… ¿Hermione¿Te he dicho lo bien que luces hoy día¿que tu cabello ya no es tan espantoso como lo era ayer¿Qué te considero la mejor persona que…

-AL GRANO BROWN- empezaba a perder los estribos enserio, una cosa mas y explotaría, lo sabia.

-bueno bueno, no es para ponerse así chica, te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo y eso no es bueno para la salud de una mujer, sobretodo si tomamos en cuenta que tu eres una mujer un tanto especial que no cuida de…

-LAVANDER, enserio, me encuentro muy ocupada haciendo este ensayo que ustedes deberían hacer también, y no ando de humor para unos chismecitos hoy ¿bueno?

-JAAAA! te lo dije Parvati, estaría de buen humor si tuviera hoy una cita, por lo tanto es verdad que es una completa mentira y que…

-¿CITA¿Y USTEDES COMO SE ENTERARON DE MI CITA?

Las dos chicas se quedaron quietas, como congeladas en sus sitios, es que acaso ¿era cierto?, Hermione, la Premio anual, la perfecta alumna, pero nada agraciada, según ellas¿tenia en verdad una cita?

-Her… Hermione, vas a salir con… ¿Terry?

-¿PERO ES QUE YA NO EXISTE LA PRIVACIDAD EN ESTE MUNDO?

-Parvati, por merlín es cierto¿sabes lo que significa eso?

-¿PERDON?- no si le quedaban menos de 2 milímetros de paciencia, además que ese par de locas parecían no haberla escuchado, menudo par que le había tocado como compañeras.

-si Lavander, significa que nuestra pequeña esta creciendo… ¡OH AL FIN! Has despabilado y ahora eres toda una de las nuestras… pero¡no perdamos mas tiempo, necesitamos arreglarte entera, bueno, no creo que logremos todo en un día…

No, estaba perdida, si ahora se dedicarían a transformarla quizás en que cosa…_ Harry donde estas cuando te necesito por merlín…_

_----------_

Por otra parte, frente al lago…

Noooo si ahora Draco Malfoy se dedicaba a predicar paz por el mundo¡y ella era la reina de los gnomos!, engañarla de esa forma, hacerle creer que de verdad quería ser su amigo y ella la tonta había acudido aun sabiendo que se tiraba a muchas cabecitas pelirrojas encima solo por el echo de pensar siquiera en juntarse con él, y él descaradamente faltaba a su encuentro " amistoso" y la dejaba ahí, sola, contemplando como el calamar gigante estaba mas acompañado rodeado de peces que ella…

No se sentía de buen humor últimamente, sus encantos habían fallado a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, ya no era la misma que antes, que solo con agitar su melena pelirroja tenia todo lo que quisiera… _vamos_ _si es que de verdad soy un encanto_…pero todo por culpa de esa desadaptada de Romilda, que había echado por la borda su ultima ilusión de conquistar a su antiguo casi novio Terry Boot, si no hubiese sido porque en ese entonces salía con Seamus, se hubiese fijado en él, enserio; pero noo, tenia que fijarse en Hermione justo cuando ella pensaba darle una oportunidad y, para rematarla, Malfoy la dejaba plantada. Esto si que era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

No culpaba a Hermione, la consideraba su amiga, la única que la había ayudado a superar a Harry Potter " el niño que vivió" y ver sus posibilidades en el mundo masculino, además que Hermione era la mujer menos interesada en los chicos que conociera, no le preocupaba que ella hubiese sido quien obligara a Terry a pedirle salir con ella… sino todo lo contrario, si ella fuera un poco mas receptiva se daría cuenta que en realidad muchos chicos la encontraban atractiva y querrían salir con ella, sobre todo un moreno de ojos verdes con una cicatriz singular en su frente… claro que no seria ella quien se lo dijera, aun le dolía el hecho que Harry no la eligiese a ella en vez de a su amiga; cosas de chica, el orgullo va primero.

Seguía divagando con su interior cuando escucha que la llaman desde lo lejos.

-¡GINNY!, QUE TE ESTOY GRITANDO DESDE MEDIO PATIO ATRÁS Y AUN NO ME ESCUCHAS¿EN DONDE DIABLOS TIENES METIDA LA CABEZA¿ESTAS SORDA?

-Ron, hermanito querido¿que te trae por aquí tan histérico como de costumbre?- agradecía mentalmente a Malfoy por la bendita idea de haber faltado a su encuentro, si Ron la hubiese visto seria su fin.

-necesitamos de tu ayuda urgentemente, tu… eres una chica y bueno…

-buen descubrimiento Ron, ya lo sabia fíjate.

-¿quieres callarte?, lo que venia a decirte es que necesitamos del consejo de una chica, y la única que conozco por aquí con las ideas mas descabelladas y desesperada eres tu así que…

-¿COMO QUE DESESPERADAS?

-¿COMO LE LLAMAS ENTERRAR MI GRUDEL DE ULE SOLO PARA QUE MAMA CREYERA QUE HABIA SIDO YO Y QUE ME CASTIGARAN SOLO PARA VENGARTE PORQUE CORTE EL PELO DE TU MUÑECA A LOS 8?

-Ron, por si no te has dado cuenta han pasado casi 10 años desde ese episodio y… ¡ERA MI MUÑECA PREFERIDA!

-bueno, el punto es que necesitamos de ti, veras Harry…

10 min. Después

Harry hacia como que no se encontraba en aquel lugar, no quería ni imaginar las ideas que estaban planeando ese par de cabezas pelirrojas, si solo hacia 2 minutos había escuchado la palabra secuestro, flores y serenata y solo imaginarse a el ligado de aquellas palabras le provocaba escalofríos: Ron tenia razón, solo un desesperado se le ocurriría la idea de encerrar a Hermione en algún armario y meterse con ella, besarla apasionadamente y dejarla sin respiración para deslumbrarla con sus cualidades amatorias y enamorarla con un solo beso… de partida, el no poseía cualidades amatorias, recordaba su primer beso mas húmedo que la casa del calamar gigante y eso no es precisamente deslumbrar a una mujer y dejarla enamorada; además el aun no estaba tan desesperado para ocupar alguna de esas opciones… O ¿SI?

---------

Crookshanks se encontraba echado en el alfeizar de la ventana, veía como su dueña era maltratada por un par de humanas que parecían querer hacer de ella uno de esos pasteles que solía comer escondido en la cocina del colegio, conocer a los elfos era un muy buen método de asegurarse una alimentación nutritiva por el resto del tiempo; claro que su ama, no parecía quedar tan apetecible como los pasteles, bueno, no para el… pero quizás si para el humano extraño que había intentado violar su intimidad, un buen merecido se había llevado aquel psicópata de animales, jamás volvería a subestimar su inteligencia. Aquel extraño parecía querer que su dueña fuera su hembra, que extraño el cortejo de los humanos, lo hacen todo tan complicado; solo le bastaría con lamerle el pelaje a su dueña y rozar sus narices y estaría todo resuelto; pero no, el humano lo complicaba todo y hacia cosas que su ama no veía, así jamás lograría conquistarla… pobres humanos tan ilusos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación.

-te digo que le pongas mas de labial rosa, combina con su color de pelo.

-no Lavander, solo brillo, no queremos causar la impresión que esta desesperada por que la bese ¿no es así Hermione?

-Hermione… HERMIONEEE… que le pasa a esta chica esta como en otro planeta

-debe ser la emoción¿no sabes que es su primera cita?...

-¿su primera cita? Y que paso con el chico este bulgaro… krum creo que era, es que paso hace tanto tiempo que ya tiene telarañas…

Hermione pareció salir de su ensoñación al escuchar el nombre de su amigo Víktor, se miro por primera vez al espejo que estaba frente a ella, su pelo no parecía tan mal, de echo se veía bastante bien… _que estas pensando Hermione, tu no eres de esas chicas tan superficiales, debe ser que extrañas tanto a Harry que te estas volviendo loca_… si hubiese sabido que al haber aceptado la cita de Terry provocaría el alejamiento de Harry y Ron sobre ella y su gato no hubiese aceptado¿que habría pasado para que Harry ya no quisiera acariciar el lomo de Crookshanks?, y ¿que habría pasado para que estubiera mas extraño que lo normal y solo buscara la compañía de Ron?. Bueno ciertamente no lo sabia, lo que si sabia es que la confusión era aun mas grande que al empezar del día¡ya le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza!, mas que Lavander y Parvati… ¡MAS!

-ya basta chicas, enserio les agradezco su… ¿ayuda desinteresada?

-claro que es desinteresada, mi hobby es hacer de este mundo un lugar mas lindo, y si eso requiere arreglarte pues claro que lo haré¡soy tan generosa!

-Parvati, enserio esas reuniones de "no se que cosas de corazón de bruja" te están afectando, es decir, esta bien esa revista hace que seamos mejores personas pero de ahí a pertenecer a un culto…

-Lav Lav, tu no entiendes porque no me has querido acompañar a ninguna reunión pero…

-CHICAS, chicas, si me disculpan que interrumpa su "interesante" charla, necesito bajar al vestíbulo, Terry me espera en 5 min. Mas

-¿5 MIN MAS?, tenemos tiempo de sobra¿no sabes que debes llegar por lo menos 10 min. mas atrasada de lo que inicialmente se indico? Es la primera regla de la revista…

Hermione ni siquiera escucho lo que seguía a continuación, se cambio rápidamente a algo un poco más abrigado y bajo las escaleras con sus compañeras siguiéndola y retándola por ser tan desconsiderada por la gente que trataba de ayudarla; al llegar al ultimo peldaño, vio que la puerta de la sala común dejaba pasar a dos remolinos pelirrojos discutiendo fieramente y a un Harry cabizbajo y pensativo, al verlo su cuerpo reacciono instintivamente y todo el cabreo acumulado por el día desapareció, comenzaba a despejar esa nube de confusión que la atormentaba… solo que ¿podría ser cierto?.

----

Harry por otra parte se encontraba derrotado¿en que estaba pensando Terry¿en regalarle la floristería entera a Hermione, impresionarla y que se arrojara a sus brazos?, habían pasado por el vestíbulo y lo había visto con el ramo mas cursi que había visto en su vida; fue un estupido al pensar que solo los desesperados regalarían flores, serenatas y esas cosas: al parecer Ginny tenia razón y esas cosas eran las que apreciaban las chicas, pero Hermione no era esas chicas, era distinta, era _su Hermione_, tan distinta a todas que no necesitaba luz para brillar, ya la poseía_… ¿desde cuando se había puesto tan poético, ese era el, realmente el había dicho eso?... _Al levantar la vista se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la sala común, con los dos pelirrojos delante de el discutiendo sobre quien seria el padrino del su primer hijo con Hermione, esos dos no tenían remedio; había pensado que Ginny no se lo tomaría tan bien, pero parecía ser que la pequeña Weasly había aceptado mejor de lo esperado que lo de ellos no hubiese funcionado, bien por ella que podía seguir adelante, el en cambio era otra cosa; parecía que jamás podría soportar perder a su mejor amiga, verla en brazos de otro idiota; algo en su mentecita le hacia creer que le pertenecía desde siempre. Se dio cuenta precisamente que también se encontraba en la sala común, mas precisamente bajando las escaleras, en el ultimo peldaño…UN MOMENTO… UN MOMENTO… ¿esa era su amiga¿Se había arreglado?... ¿para salir con… TERRY? De todas las cosas que le habían pasado en esta ultima semana jamás imagino que Hermione se arreglaría para una cita, es decir, era Hermione por merlín, no se arreglaba para citas… ¡no, no y mas no!

En la sala Común

-Harry ¿podrías convencer a tu amiga que se arreglara solo un poco mas para su cita?-Lavander estaba desesperada, si esa chica no entendía que tenia que ir presentable utilizaría artillería pesada y si eso significaba usar a sus amigos, pues bien, así lo haría.

_Hermione sabia que eso no serviría de nada, sabia que sus amigos sabían como era y que nada la haría cambiar de opinión._

_Ron sabia que esas palabras provocarían la furia y el inevitable explote de Harry, sabia que su amigo ya no aguantaría mas y le daba miedo sinceramente._

_Ginny sabia que Harry y Hermione sentían el uno por el otro mas que amistad, lo sabia muy bien, y la escena que se le presentaría a continuación seria muy divertida, todo se aclararía… ya lo verían._

_Parvati no sabia muchas cosas de ese grupo, pero lo que si sabia era reconocer una mirada de furia en un chico, ella las había aguantado muchas veces, pobres inútiles que no la sabían comprender, pero ese no era el punto; el punto era que Harry se veía realmente amenazador y solo el sabría sus razones._

-Hermione. ¿Me puedes decir para quien te disfrazaste?

-per.…per.…¿perdón?

-lo que el te quiso decir Hermione es que para quien te has puesto tan linda- Ginny se lo estaba pasando en grande, invoco un paquete de palomitas y se sentó en el sillón mas cercano.

-pues si a eso se ha referido… no me parece la mejor forma de decírmelo, sobre todo cuando es la primera vez en casi una semana que me habla

-...ahora te vas a enojar¡cuando tu eres la traidora acá!

-discúlpame Harry¿PERO EN QUE MOMENTO TE HE TRAICIONADO?

_Diablos Harry la estaba cagando, Ron lo sabia muy bien, muchas veces había discutido con Hermione y sabia que lo peor que podrías decirle era algo acerca de su lealtad, Hermione podría ser todo menos desleal y Harry estaba cavando su propia tumba; debería intervenir, pero aun no, mucha tensión._

- ESE NO ES EL PUNTO HERMIONE, PENSE QUE TENIAS MAS CEREBRO, QUE SABIAS QUE BOOT NO QUIERE NADA BUENO CON UNA CHICA COMO TU

-¿CON UNA CHICA COMO YO¿ME PODRIAS EXPLICAR QUE CLASE DE CHICA SOY YO ACASO?

_Y ahí estaba… el mismo error que había cometido su hermano hacia más o menos 3 años, cuestionar si Hermione era chica o no. Enserio que pasaba con esos dos hombres¿que acaso no veían que Hermione tenía una voz y un cuerpo que aseveraba que era una chica? Esto se estaba poniendo feo y si Ron no intervenía luego, Troya parecería un jardín infantil con la masacre de esos dos._

-PUES… PUES ¡NO ERES UNA CHICA! ...¡ERES HERMIONE POR MERLIN!

-PUES ¿PUEDES DECIRME QUIEN ES HERMIONE¿UN SER NEUTRAL ACASO O NOO ESPERA ESPERAAA… ALGO, UNA COSA QUE SOLO SIRVE PARA HACERLE DE TU SACO DE BOXEO Y ANDAR CUIDANDO DE TI COMO SI FUERAS UN NIÑO?

_Parvati y Lavander solo miraban a la pareja discutir, ahora estaba todo mas claro que la poción blanquecina de Snape, esos dos se traian algo, por eso alomejor Hermione habia aceptado salir con Terry para olvidar a Harry, y este no hacia mas que arruinar, arruinar y arruinar mas todo… sinceramente habia que regalarle a ese hombre un manual de comportamiento frente a chicas, no sabia nada… honestamente_

-sabes… sabes que no me refiero a eso Hermione- Harry se encontraba desesperado, en que momento se había transformado todo a algo tan feo.

-diculpame Harry voy atrasada para mi cita, me hubiese gustado que me apoyaras en todo esto, pero veo que no te interesa.

-HERMIONE… espera, claro que me interesa, es solo que…

_Diselo idiota…_

-solo… solo…

-solo que Harry…

-solo que… y

_Ahí voy, si Harry arruínalo todo, siempre estropeando las cosas mas lindas que te da la vida, vamos calla y no le digas nada… déjala ir como quieres o ¿NO?_

-SABES QUE HERMIONE, VETE, VETE CON BOOT, AL FINAL NO VENGAS LLORANDO Y DIGAS QUE SOLO JUGO CONTIGO, SABES QUE NO QUIERE NADA CONTIGO, QUE SOLO TE UTILIZA PORQUE QUIERE SALIR CON ALGUIEN, CUALQUIER CHICA HUBIESE SERVIDO¡QUIERE GANARME! ESO ES LO QUE QUIERE… ANDA VETE Y VALLAN DONDE MAS LES PLAZCA…

No sintió nada mas que algo cayéndole encima y lo ultimo que vio de Hermione fueron sus lagrimas, diablos, era un idiota, lo sabia, arruino su ultima posibilidad, ahí iba Hermione llorando por su culpa y al final del camino había un idiota esperándola con la floristería entera… OH diablos si que lo había arruinado todo y encima estaba todo bañado con un material de dudosa procedencia "made in Hermione".

------

Mientras tanto en el pasillo que conduce al vestíbulo…

Hermione se consideraba una mujer sabia, pero esta vez no sabia, por primera vez se enfrentaba a un problema del cual no sabia su respuesta… que diablos le pasaba a SU Harry, se lo habían cambiado, eso paso; lo habían cambiado por un idiota sin corazón ni sentimientos; Aquel hombre que dijo **todo,** menos que era un chica o mujer deseable… POR QUE ESO HABIA DADO A ENTENDER…era aquel que consideraba su mejor amigo, no sabia por que le había dolido tanto…

_**¡Oh santo cielo!**_

La idea le pasó como un rayo tan fugaz por su cabeza que la ilumino, y el saberse conocedora de aquella revelación no disminuía su pena, si no que la aumentaba con creces: _estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo_. Se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba idiota _ILUSA_ y perdidamente enamorada de su mejor amigo y que este la consideraba todo menos una chica, que la odiaba sin razón aparente y que jamás podría vivir sin el, porque ahora había descubierto porque se sentía tan inservible al principio del día, cuando el no estaba… simplemente… ella estaba ECHA para el.

Se sintió desgraciada, la revelación le cayo tan fuerte como esperaba le hubiese llegado el hechizo a Harry hacia unos cuantos momentos, que le doliera como a ella le dolía el corazón en ese momento… _por que merlín, por que a mi._

Lentamente llego al vestíbulo, diviso a Terry al final, con un ramos de las flores mas lindas que hubiese visto en su vida, o tal vez se debía que hacia 5 min. se encontraba más sensible de lo que recordara estarlo toda su vida, se sintió aun mas desgraciada, deseo con todo su corazón que en vez de Terry fuera Harry quien estuviera ahí, esperándola como si la hubiese estado esperando toda su vida, con un ramo de flores.

-------------

En la sala Común

-hermano créeme que la has cagado, de todas las reacciones idiotas que se te pudieron ocurrir… ¿TUBISTE QUE ELEGIR LA PEOR DE TODAS?

-Ron, enserio, lo sé- se sentó en el sillón mas cercano necesitaba estar apoyado en algo, sentía que si no se caería inevitablemente a un extraño abismo.

-yo creo que no la has cagado del todo mi querido Harry- repararon en la presencia de Ginny, que se encontraba sentada terminado de comer unas palomitas, merlín sabe de donde las habría sacado.

-¿Por qué dices eso Ginny?- Lavander que había acabado de entender todo se unió a la conversación- yo creo que Harry esta mas que jodido… esta en muerte súbita…

-QUIERES CALLARTE LAV LAV¿QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE EL POBRECITO DE HARRY ACABA DE SER TOTALMENTE DESTRUIDO Y JAMAS PODRA RECUPERAR A LA MUJER QUE EXTRAÑAMENTE AMA?

-¿QUIEREN CALLARSE LAS DOS PAR DE LOCAS?-Ron no se caracterizaba por ser una persona paciente y menos en situaciones de tensión.- ESTAMOS BUSCANDO SOLUCIONES NO UNDIR MAS A HARRY.

-yo, que me considero la única persona con mas de una neurona funcional en esta sala…

-OYEE…

-como decía, yo que soy "la mas cuerda"… ¿mejor Lavander?

-si claro puedes continuar- todos la miraron extrañados, esa chica estaba realmente loca

-decía, antes de las interrupciones… Harry tengo la solución perfecta, pero para casos extremos necesitamos medidas desesperadas. ¿Estas de acuerdo?

Harry sabía que no se metía en nada bueno, pero sentía que si no arreglaba el problema con Hermione jamás lo haría…

-si, estoy de acuerdo.

---------

En el pueblo, en madame Rosamerta

-… entonces, yo le dije a mamá que estaba echo para esa escoba y ella no… ¿estas bien Hermione?-

Hermione no podía dejar de darle mas vueltas al asunto, merlín, no podía parar de invocar a merlín, ella estaba sobre eso del amor, sobre esas chicas que se reían histérica y tontamente cuando un chico les decía algo, ella… ella… estaba enamorada y se había dando cuenta que no podía culpar a esas chicas de ser así con los chicos, ella misma se comportaría peor en el mismo caso si le gustara mucho un chico, solo que jamás pensó que le pasaría; en su ordenada vida no había tiempo para eso, necesitaba ayudar a Harry en su misión, necesitaba sacar una carrera mágica para demostrarles a todos que una muggle podía ser buena hechicera, necesitaba….

-Hermione te estoy hablando.

-Discúlpame Terry no me siento muy bien

Se daba cuenta, OH si que se daba cuenta, Terry pensaba que era muy afortunado al salir con una chica como Hermione, que parecía estar por encima de todo y de todos, le daba un aire divino, como si no perteneciera al resto de los mortales; pero no era tonto, sabia que Hermione estaba enamorada de Harry; solo que aun no se había dado cuenta, y mientras no se diera cuenta aun el tenia posibilidades…

Sus posibilidades con ella no eran muchas, al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo sabia que ellos acabarían juntos, era extraño que Potter que había mandado al mismo Weasly a amenazarlo no se lo hubiera dicho aun. Miro hacia Hermione, se la veía triste, revolvía la cerveza como si esta se tratara de un café y miraba hacia la nada como si no encontrara soluciones a algún problema.

--------

Mientras tanto Harry se apresuraba camino a la posada de madame Rosamerta, si esto no funcionaba haría el ridículo, pero de alguna forma le daba lo mismo, la mirada triste de Hermione al salir de la sala común fue lo peor que pudo haber visto y merecía la pena; esa Ginny se las pagaria después por haber elegido lo mas despampanante del lugar para Hermione… ¡mujeres! Que genero mas complicado.

------

Sala común de Gryffindor

10 min. después

-gracias por traerme de vuelta al castillo Terry, y perdona por lo breve de la cita, no me siento muy bien y…

-no tiene por que disculparte Hermione, me gusto haber salido contigo.

-no, no finjas, se que no fui buena compañía y… lo siento

Terry se limito a darle un beso de despedida y la dejo sola en la entrada de su casa, se fue a la suya mas tranquilo, por lo menos, había cumplido y logro salir con Hermione aunque sea una vez… ojala ese Potter supiera la gran mujer que tenia a su lado y la cuidara.

------

¡Diablos!, donde se habrán podido meter esos dos, si ese bastardo le hace algo lo matare lo juro que lo matare; no se podía explicar como en dos minutos de atraso ya no encontrara a Hermione ni a Terry, justamente hoy merlín no estaba de su parte, lo hacia perder los estribos y ser el cabron mas cabron del planeta… algo muy malo debió haber echo en su otra vida. Se decidió a volver al castillo quizás habían vuelto.

-----------

(Momentos vividos desde afuera)

_Se sentó en su cama, acariciaba a su mascota, Lavander y Parvati habían salido con sus respectivas parejas a disfrutar, Ginny estaba muy misteriosa desde que había llegado una lechuza y anuncio que debía ir al lago a juntarse con quien sabe quien; Ron estaba durmiendo como de costumbre en el sillón grande de la sala común y ella… ella solo estaba sentada esperando, en esos momentos extrañaba incluso a el par de locas de sus compañeras que por lo menos hablaban tonterías que la hacían despegarse del mundo un rato; extrañaba a Ginny con sus maquinaciones extrañas y siempre pensando en quien sabe que cosas para que le contara su próxima conquista; extrañaba que Ron le dijera cosas sin sentido para ella corregirlo; pero sobretodo extrañaba a Harry, porque estando con el no necesitaban palabras para sentirse cómodos, para ser uno._

_Se abre la puerta lentamente y lo primero que ve es algo colorido que llama su atención, después ve un brazo seguido de una bien conocida mata de cabello negro y ojos verdes que la miran a ella como si jamás la hubiese visto._

_Él la ve ahí sentada, como esperando una respuesta del cielo y sabe que lo mejor que pudo hacer es romper las normas, aunque ella lo rete después por quebrarlas justamente para verla aunque sea un momento, porque siente que es el peor amigo y hombre por haberle dicho lo que le dijo y que la única forma de solucionarlo era aquella, no mas hombre desesperado. Haría las cosas bien._

_-----_

_Un animal peludo y canela veía como el ahora dueño de su ama hacia algo mas que lamerle el pelaje a su ama, era como un extraño ritual donde absorbía su alma o algo y a su ama parecía gustarle porque no la escuchaba quejarse; el gato miro cansadamente por la ventana. Humanos jamás los entendería, pero lo que si sabia era que : uno, ese si era un pastel que le gustara a ese hombre y dos, era una extraña forma de cortejo pero había resultado._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- _

_FIN )_

_----_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_---------_

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: una historia cortita... sobre un pedacito de la vida de harry y hermy en un mundo donde ginny no habia tenido mas alla que una relacion platonica que harry... grrr como me cae mal esa chica en el libro._

_la historia esta basada en los personajes de un libro que no me perteneces osino seria millonaria y no tengo mas q unas pocas monedas en mi bolsillo...para que no me demanden xD_

_con respecto a la historia que duro super poco subida, como ya dije en un principio, no me convencia subirla y no haberla terminado, recien la tengo en la mitad y no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias... esperando a las dos encantadoras personas que me respondieron, lo siento con el corazon, ojala esta historia recompense un poco la perdida xD... me alegraron bastante..._

_me despido con un besote enorme y no se olviden que el amor verdadero es quel que se construye con bases solidas como confianza, amistad y pasion; no por una obsecion de adolescentes como nos quiere hacer creer J.K.R me despido..._

_Solady... _


End file.
